Kagome the hitman errhitwoman
by A silent whisper
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet, well, It depends on what you call MEET


I do not own Inuyasha or any related Characters. Of course you already knew that, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I'd be writing episodes.  
  
Inuyasha's first day at work  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked. "Your Ice Cream is melting all down your hand, don't you feel that?"  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment then realized what was going on.  
  
"Oh!" She said licking the ice cream furiously. She stopped to look at her watch "Oh! Jeez Sango I have to go I'll catch up with you later!" Kagome said running out of the Ice cream shop.  
  
"That was odd" Sango said after she left.  
  
Ever Since Kagome got her new job at the Tumbling Tots day care center, she'd been acting strangely. Maybe it was because of all the children or maybe she was just going insane, either way she wasn't acting normal.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch, it was 2:39. "Jeez, it's almost 3:00! I got to hurry" Kagome said to herself running out the door. On her way to her car, she was having a sort of fight with her coat and wasn't watching where she was going. It being a Friday afternoon, this wasn't a very wise decision and she immediately hit something, hard.  
  
"ACK!!" Kagome said on her way to the floor.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" A voice said in front of her. A figure appeared in front of her with long white hair,  
  
"Is it, an angel?" She asked herself. "I must be in heaven" she thought. Then another voice called out to her, she immediately recognized it as being Miroku's.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing on the ground?" Miroku asked running up to her.  
  
"No he's here this must be the other place" Kagome thought looking away from the snowy haired figure to Miroku. "Where did I go wrong??" She asked herself.  
  
"Can I ask your name and how you managed to come upon Kagome?" Miroku asked the white haired man.  
  
"Hey she ran into me!!" The man protested "My name is Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome looked at her watch again "OH NO, I'm going to be late!" She said picking up her purse and running to her car.  
  
"Women." Inuyasha said walking off across the street.  
  
Ten minutes later Kagome was driving and wasn't watching where she was going, AGAIN. Unluckily, a man was crossing the street in front of her.  
  
"AHH!!" Kagome yelled stopping just in time to push the man gently with the front of he car. The man got knocked of balance by this sudden push and fell. Kagome got out of her car to see if he was okay.  
  
"Oh gosh, I am so sorry! Are you alright?" She asked. Then she saw the white hair again.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME???" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Me? No, that's not it at all!" Kagome said trying to sound convincing. "Look I'm REALLY sorry now if you could just get out of he middle of the road I'll just be on my way"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE??" Inuyasha asked angrily  
  
"Of course not, I'm just going to leave you over there, as soon as you move" Kagome said getting back into her car.  
  
"OH NO YOU'RE NOT YOUR TAKING ME WITH YOU!!" Inuyasha said getting off the floor and walking to the passenger door.  
  
"What do you think your doing??" Kagome asked.  
  
"You're taking me to work"  
  
"Like hell I am"  
  
"Look lady you got two choices, either you take me to work or I call the police"  
  
Kagome looked at her watch again, it was 2:50.  
  
"Look I don't have time for this, just get in" Kagome said getting in and unlocking the passenger door.  
  
"Where do you work?" Kagome asked driving furiously through traffic.  
  
"No where as of now, but I went for a job interview at Tumbling Tots daycare center, Today's my first day"  
  
Kagome froze, good thing she was at a rd light or that could've been dangerous.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No, I'm serious, why do you ask?"  
  
"I work there"  
~End of first chapter~  
  
Me: So, what do you think?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't like it  
  
Me: Of course you don't you constantly get injured  
  
Inuyasha: Why can't I get a stunt double?  
  
Me: Where are we going to find a white haired Inu-youkai on such short notice?  
  
*Sesshomaru walks in*  
  
Sesshomaru: AHEM!  
  
Me: sorry but we already have a place for you later on in the story, besides, you don't look anything like him 


End file.
